


Cold Comfort

by cero_ate



Series: Comfort from Strange Places [1]
Category: Captain America (2011), Marvel (Movies), Marvel Avengers Movies Universe, The Avengers (2012), Thor (2011)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Hypothermia, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-11
Updated: 2012-07-11
Packaged: 2017-11-09 15:56:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/457291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cero_ate/pseuds/cero_ate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky will do anything for Steve</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cold Comfort

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Pervyficgirl for the beta.

Bucky wrapped himself and the meager blanket he’d scrounged from the back of the plane around Steve. He didn’t know why the cold wasn’t affecting him as much. Well…partially he did. Steve had given him his jacket. He’d claimed that he was less sensitive to cold than Bucky, the jackass. But Steve…

Gods above, he didn’t care which one, someone had to find them soon. Well he’d prefer not Loki, but at this point he’d take even the Jotun bastard. Steve’s mind was slipping away, mumbling about dancing, about stepping on feet. It was all Bucky could do to keep him wrapped up in the blanket and Bucky’s arms. He kept trying to wander off. The idiot kept muttering about having a date. The only date they had was with the blanket until someone came from them or they both froze slowly to death. Again. Fuck.

This was starting to be a pattern. No more trains and planes and any kind of transportation ending in ‘ain’. They were just plain evil. Bucky fiddled again with the transceiver. It was supposed to broadcast no matter what. Why hadn’t the Avengers shown up yet?

“You called?” Loki appeared in the middle of their little cave.

Oh hell. Well he’d wanted any…even if he got the cast-off reject of Asgard, it was still a God. “Steve’s freezing. Is there… or are you just here to mock?” If he was…maybe they could get him to put out enough power Thor would show up anyway.

“Complete sentences, James,” Loki chided cheerfully, leaning on his staff.

“Save him,” Bucky demanded. Bucky didn’t care of Loki saved Bucky.

“And not you?” Loki prodded. These mortals, so self-sacrificing.”

“Doesn’t matter,” Bucky responded firmly. “Steve’s the important one. I’ll give you anything.”

“You would indenture yourself for him?” Loki asked, intrigued. Few even of the Aesir would indenture themselves for another. The bond these two warriors shared was…unique.

“Anything,” Bucky repeated thickly. “I’d do anything. He’d do the same, but he’s in worse shape.”

“And if I required you to swear it in blood?” Loki asked, interested despite himself.

Bucky only answered by taking his knife and drawing it across the palm of his flesh-hand. Blood dripped down to the floor, forming a pool of red.

Before Bucky could rethink it, Loki slashed his own palm, and grasped Bucky’s hand in his own, magic flaring in a ritual older than even Loki, binding the two together with the agreement. When Bucky pulled away the scar was green, rather than what it ought to be.

“It is done,” Loki said, and held out a stone, radiating heat without burning. “That will keep you warm until your compatriots find you. I will find you when it is time the bargain be kept.” 

Bucky took the stone and wrapped them both around it. It was already melting the ice around them, and Steve’s pale lips were regaining color.

Bucky relaxed and held Steve tighter, hoping he didn’t just make a bad decision. Steve wrapped his arms around him as he warmed in turn.

“Bucky, it’s okay,” Steve murmured holding him. “Love you. Partner.”

“I love you too,” Bucky said, returning the sentiment as he rarely did.

“What did you do?” Steve asked after a lengthy make-out session.

“We’ll deal with it later. I can hear Iron Man’s theme song,” Bucky said, standing up, the heat stone still held in their hands, intertwined together.


End file.
